Tempting Tara a Sons Of Anarchy Fanfiction
by charminggirl9874
Summary: What happens when Jax finds out Tara might have cheated on him.


As I stood outside of Teller-Morrow waiting for Jax and the boys to arrive I got this feeling that someone was watching me but to my surprise it was Gemma.

Morning sweetheart.

Morning Gemma,

Are you nervous?

No, just a little anxious to see Jax.

About the time I got his name out of my mouth I could hear the roar of the bikes entering the gate. Jax couldnt park his bike fast enough and he was picking me up and kissing me like it was going to be the last time ever.

He hugged the boys and then we went over to the swing set and started talking. I had explained to him what had been going on that was not approproiate to put in the letters I had written him. He said he would take care of it. I was just so happy to have him home again but I knew the club was first priority.

As usual there was an emergency church meeting and the setting up of the Welcome Home party for all the guys

Gemma and I headed into the clubhouse to start setting up and Chucky was there offering his services to help with anything we needed done along with the prospects. We hung the signs and the prospects unpacked all the booze and all the food was put away now all there was to do was go home and get ready for the party. About that time the meeting ajourned and the guys came out Opie walked over to me and gave me a big hug and a sweet smile and said I'll see ya tonight right?

Yes I will be here, I replied.

Just about that time Jax came out and I could tell he had seen the whole thing and he walked over and said can I talk to ya babe?

I walked over to him and asked what was wrong?

He looked at me funny and asked what was that all about with Opie?

I said it was just a friendly hug , I explained I had been helping him out with the kids since Lyla was out of town for the next month doing business for Cara Cara.

He knew he could count on me to help.

Jax laughed and said he was sorry for over reacting.

Jackson dont worry there is nothing going on, just family helping family. I headed towards the door and out to the swing set to get Abel and Thomas from Uncle Chibs. They were building sand castles and it looked like Uncle Chibs was having more fun than the boys. Ok boys its time to go we need to go get ready for the party, give Uncle Chibs hugs and kisses and we will see him later.

Jax ran up behind us and picked me up and swung me around so he could kiss me good bye, he held me and all I could feel was his extremely hard member rubbing against me and all I wanted to do was take him right there in the parking lot of TM but with our children present we couldnt. Jax released me from his grip and walked us to the car and helped buckle the kids in their seats. We shut the doors and I climbed in the drivers seat , buckled in and headed home.

I drove through the streets of Charming towards our home and when I arrived Opie was sitting in the driveway. I pulled in and shut the car off and got out and asked Whats up Opie, is everything ok?

Yes everything is ok I just needed someone to talk to thats all.

Well you know we are always here for you, do you mind helping me grab Thomas in his car seat please and Opie got him out and walked to the door while I got Abel out and headed towards the house. Opie was having issues with the fact that Lyla was always out of town for work since she was a porn star. He felt like his wife was straying away from him. I explained that was not what was happening. She takes her career seriously and I knew she loved Opie like crazy. How do you know that Tara? Lyla and I talk all the time and we talk about a lot of intimate details that have to do with our relationships. Maybe if you explained to her when she calls that you miss her and you would like to have her home early she would consider it. Opie interrupted me and said Ive tried that she says she cant get away until this film is done because Luann is being extremely strict until this thing is done becauise its making SAMCRO a bunch of money.

Oh, I see, well let me talk to Gemma, she and Luann are best friends, maybe she can talk her into letting Lyla come home for the weekend. Opie grabbed my hand and pulled me close I started to feel kinda strange on the inside because this was Jax's best friend and I didnt want to cross any boundries. As Opie held me I could feel the calmness come over him like he had found a way to release the stress and he leaned over and kissed me passionatly and the weird thing was that I didnt pull away. It was the type of kiss you only saw on the tv and the feelings that went through my body were more than words could describe. I pulled away after a few minutes and asked Opie what was this?

I feel comfortable with you and you always listen to me and always have always been there when all hell has broke loose. I want the love you and Jax have, I havent felt that way since Donna. Dont get me wrong Lyla and I have a great relationship but there seems to be something missing. Like what?

I replied. You and Jax have always had a chemistry and could always tell when each other had a problem. I want what you guys have. Opie we have worked at this relationship since we were 16 years old and we still have our problems and you have seen it. Opie this kiss can never leave here I dont want to hurt Jax and Lyla ok?

I understand replie Opie.

Ill see ya at the party and he turned and walked towards the door and then he stopped... he turned and walked back towards me and gave me one last kiss before he left and I was stunned and for the first time sweet Tara had nothing to say.

I headed towards the boys room to find both of them fast asleep so I decided to head to the shower to get cleaned up and to think about what had just happened. The feelings that were going through my body were all confused. I entered the bathroom and started the shower so it was nice and hot and then I started to take off all my clothes and stepped into the shower and stood there letting the water run down my back and the down my chest. I started to get the soap when all of a sudden the shower door opened and Jax was climbing in and he started to kiss me and rub my breasts then he rubbed his hard member against me and it made me moan I wanted him so bad. Jax made his way down to my breasts and started sucking my nipples and that just made me want him more and more. He slowly slid his hard throbbing member into me and made love to me there in the shower but it didnt stop there after the hot water ran out he carried me to the bedroom where he slowly kissed my neck, and then my chest and he worked his way down my body until he made it to my extremely wet pleasure center and he made me moan even more until I came and my juices came flowing out and then he slowly slid his throbbing member into me and pumped and pumped until he made me scream his name and he released his hot flowing juices into me, I couldnt move after that. Jax and I laid there and cuddled and talked. As we laid there I wanted to say something about Opie but I didnt, I was afraid it would hurt Jax and Opies friendship, but I knew he really needed to know but I had to find the right time and place to tell him. I climbed outta bed and Jax looked at me and asked where are you going babe ?

, Im headed to the bathroom to get ready for the party and you should be doing the same. He agreed and got up and grabbed a crisp, clean white t-shirt and his blue plaid shirt and jeans and his white tennis shoes. I came outta of the bathroom after an hour wearing a tight black tank top and skin tight black leather pants and my high heeled boots there were also black, hair curled and make up applied, Jax turned around and was speechless. He just walked over and grabbed and kissed me and then the boys started crying. Saved by the bell I replied.

We left the bedroom and got the boys up, changed and fed before the sitter got there.

Knock. Knock as I turned around Margaret was entering the kitchen.

Hey glad to see you and Thank You so much for babysitting on such short notice.

No problem Margaret replied.

I love hanging with the boys. Jax offered Margaret some money for sitting on such short notice and she declined.

Jax grabbed his kutte and jacket, he also grabbed my ridding gear and we headed out to the bike. Jax hopped on and got the bike steady so I could climb on. It had been a while since I had been on the bike but it was so relaxing to be on it again. Between the vibration of the bike and being alone with jax nothing could have been better. We left the driveway and headed towards the clubhouse, we ran into Opie, Tig and Chibbs who were heading the same direction as we were. We turned into TM and parked the bikes. I climbed off and took my helmet off and waited for Jax. As I stood there Opie walked by me and I could feel him brush his hand across my ass, I turned and gave him a WTF look. He just smiled and walked towards the clubhouse but not before talking to Jax. Hey brother and Opie gave Jax a hug. Then he turned towards me and said you look great .

Thank You Opie .

I grabbed Jax's hand and pulled him closer to me hoping that Opie would get the picture and Jax smiled and we headed in to get a drink. Jax and I were drinking Jack Daniels straight but it seemed that the new prospect sucked at pouring real drinks so I made my way around the bar and jax asked babe what are you doing?

I m showing the prospect how to pour a real drink.

Jax laughed and told the prospect to listen to his queen.

The prospect just said yes Jax .

I chugged my drink and then had another one and another I was starting to feel no pain. I pulled Jax out to dance and he smiled and went along with it. We must have danced at least three or four dances before Opie came over and asked if he could cut in and Jax said sure .

He needed to talk to Chibbs about something so it was perfect timing. Opie wrapped his arm around my waist and took my hand and I asked why did you brush against me like that in front of Jax?

I knew he wasn t paying attention and I could have said I bumped against you and he would have believed me .

Opie I m not sure whats going on between us but you have to remember we cant let this go any further because it will not only hurt us but it will hurt Jax, hes your best friend and my husband.

Tara im not sure whats going on I love being around you and talking to you, I m myself and not all wound up .

I understand that but we really need to sit down and talk about the kiss and everything else, just not tonight

Fair enough Tara .

As the song ended I went up to the bar and asked for two more shots and someone mentioned to Jax what I was doing and he came over and asked what was up?

Just having a good time blowing off some steam is that ok?

Jax replied yes babe its fine, lets go have some fun

. Sounds like a plan I was thinking. Jax and I sat on the couch and Ima the skank came over and I stood up and got in her face. Excuse me skank you are not welcomed in this clubhouse so turn around on those cheep used heels and get the hell outta here before I make you leave !

Ima replied Lets see if your capable, Im pretty sure Jax wants a real woman like me and not a pathetic loser like you .

I was pissed then and I grabbed her by her fake hair and dragged her out into the parking lot and started kicking the hell out of her and then the giuys came out and grabbed me off of her and said she wasnt worth it and I said yes she was Im going to make sure she is never capable of sleeping with my man ever again.

By the time they pulled me off of her she was so bloody Im sure she needed a doctor and possible stitches. I pulled away fron Jax and the guys and headed for the bathroom to clean up and I heard a knock on the door and I replied It will be a minute but Jax pushed the door open and said Ya didnt have to do that .

I said yes I did then I slammed Jax against the wall and ripped his shirt open and started to have my way with him, and he didnt resist at all. He was shocked that I would even do that knowing there were hundreds of people in the other room. When we were done we cleaned ourselves up and fixed our clothes and headed back to the party. All the guys wanted to do shots and I laughed and they said Tara get over here you have to drink with us

So I did and I went shot for shot with them and then decided to grind all over Jax while he was standing there, he asked me Babe Ive never seen ya like this and I think its kinda hot.

I laughed and then I realized that I needed some air and went outside and Opie was out there drinking by himself at the bench. I slowly walked over and asked if I could sit down.

He replied yes.

We sat there and didnt speak at first then I brought up the conversation we had while we were dancing and he felt bad about what he had said. Opie Im with Jax and Im not sure where this whole thing with us is going .

I love spending time with you and the kids, it means a lot to me. I do have to admit that the kiss was amazing... it felt amazing.

Tara can we go for a ride one day Id like to show you something, I mean if you trust yourself with me . I hesitated but agreed. I got up and went back inside and Jax asked where I went I said I went outside and ended up talking to Opie who is feeling down being cause Lyla is not here to celebrate with us.

I had a few more shots with Jax and then we decided to stay at the clubhouse. I headed towards Jaxs room and started to get undressed and Jax finally arrived.

Hey babe, Im going to take a shower and then Ill be to bed.

Jax agreed and sat on the bed writing. I was starting to feel the effects of all the booze I drank tonight. I stood there under the hot water relaxing and when I was done I got dressed in Jax's oversized SAMCRO sweatshirt and walked out into the room and Jax was laying there under the covers and he pulled the blankets back and I crawled in and cuddled up to him and we talked for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep. I awoke at 4am and crawled outta bed and threw on some sweats with my sweatshirt and went out into the clubhouse to get some coffee started and saw everyone passed out. I entered the kitchen and Gemma was up too.

Morning Gemma.

Morning sweetheart, your up early.

Yes, couldnt sleep so I thought Id make some coffee.

You looked like ya had fun lastnight dancing and partying with everyone .

I did Gemma, it was along time since Ive done that and we both laughed.

After our conversation we poured some coffee and headed outside where it was quiet and cool.

Hey Gemma can I ask you a question?

Sure sweetheart whats up?

Do you think Luann would let Lyla come home for the weekend, Opie is really missing her?

Well, Ill give her a call later and see what I can do, I did notice Opie being off lastnight.

Yeah, he is and feels like the third wheel when hes with Jax and I.

Gemma just laughed.

We sat outside talking about a little of everything until the sun started to come up and then Clay came out and asked :what are you guys doing out here?

Just talking and drinking coffee.

Clay looked at us funny and then Jax came out and he looked rough after everything we drank lastnight. He walked over to us and said Morning mom, clay.

Morning babe, when did you get up?

4am I couldnt sleep so I got up to make coffee but Gemma was ahead of me on that and we decided to sit outside and just talk,

Jax looked at me funny like I had two heads.

I just laughed and Gemma replied ,its true we have been talking about a lot of different things and having a good time.

I think that made Jax happy to know we were trying to get along.

Jax asked What time do ya want to head home and see the boys?

As soon as possible I replied

We headed inside and got dressed and put everything away and headed out to the bike and hopped on and headed towards the house. When we arrived the boys were up and dressed and fed. Margaret you are amazing, how were the boys lastnight?

They were great we read, played games ,watched movies,bathed and went to bed with no problems.

Jax picked up Abel and said how proud he of him for being a good kid. Abel turned to Margaret and said THANK YOU with a big smile and we were all shocked because he is usually really quiet.

Wow where did that come from Abel?

I love margaret she is fun just like mom and dad.

Margaret smiled and started towards the door to leave and Abel gave her a picture of her on a motorcycle. She hugged Abel and left.

Mommy what are we doing today, asked Abel?

Going to help Opie and the kids .

You have been spending a lot of time with Opie lately, whats going on?

Just helping with the kids and menus since Lyla is gone, trying to make things easier for all of them .

Jax got a look on his face that was not a very happy one and he grabbed his kutte and keys and left for the clubhouse. I got a painful feeling in my gut like he knew something. I then got the kids ready and headed over to the Winston house.

As I pulled up in the driveway Jax was there talking to Opie. I parked and turned the car off and stepped out of the car and I said hi babe , and just then jax started towards grabbed me, and then kissed me and then helped get the kids out so they could play with Opies kids and hang with Piney. Opie walked over and hugged me but it wasnt a friendly hug it felt like an intimate one.I kinda pushed him away and gave him a glare and he just got a cocky smile on his face and Im pretty sure Jax was catching on but wasnt saying anything. The guys stood there talking and then Jax gave me a peck on the cheek and didnt say anything and just got on his bike and left.

Whats wrong with him that he took off so quickly ?

Just club shit and I have to be back for a run to Nevada tonight .

Ok, I guess we better get going so you are back in time to do club shit .

We hopped on the bike and headed out of Teller-Morrow and down the street when I got the weirdest feeling we were being followed, but I thought that was crazy. We drove out of Charming and ended up at Pineys cabin. We pulled in and shut the bike off and climbed off. As I took my helmet off Opie grabbed my face and tried to kiss me and I pushed him away and replied No, this is not happening, Im Jax's old lady not yours. Opie kept coming closer and I backed off and pulled my cell phone out and threatened to call Jax. He stopped for a moment and then looked at me and said Im sorry Tara, dont call Jax please.

I wont but please respect my space .

I took a few deep breaths and asked Opie why we were here.

This was the first place I ever took Donna, she loved it here and wanted the kids to grow up here and not in Charming, we bought the property over there by dads the day she was killed thats why she was so happy at the party for Abel. We had plans to build a home over there so the kids had a huge yard and a safe place to play without worrying about club shit interferring.

Well why dont you still build a place or move a home here and fullfil her dream .

Do you think Lyla would move out here away from CaraCara and Charming?

I dont see why not, it would be great for her and the kids and Piney is always up here and it might give him a reason to cut back on his drinking having the kids so close by.

We walked in silence up to Pineys cabin, where Opie walked in and grabbed us a couple of drinks and we sat outside talking when I started to feel extremely light headed. I set my drink down and told Opie how I was feeling, he also stated he was not feeling well either and scooped me up and layed me down on the couch so I would get some rest, as he leaned down I grabbed his long flowing hair and pulled him towards my face but all I could see was Jax's face and planted a very passionate kiss on him and he didnt pull away, the feelings that were flowing thru my body were making me want him even more. His right hand slowly tugged at my shirt until it came out of my shorts and then he slid his hand up and over my bare breast making me want more, I slowly removed his kutte and unbuttoned his shirt and started clawing at his muscular chest.

Oh my god take me, take me now, I screamed .

He started to unbutton my shorts and started to tug to get them off when he stopped dead in his tracks.

What you dont want me?

Oh, I want you but I heard something outside, wait here and I will be back.

He ran out the door and I pulled my shorts back up and tucked in my shirt and headed outside only to hear the sound of a bike in the distance, and then I realized that I wasnt messing around with Jax, it was Opie.

OMG what had I done, I always told Jax cheating was a deal breaker for me and what was I doing... cheating.

Opie came back over and pulled me near and apologized to me for doing what he did.

Thanks but someone saw us and the worse part is we both thought we were with our significant others, do you think it was something in our drinks?

I took a sample of both of our drinks and took it with me to have tested at the hospital when we got back to Charming.

We hopped on the bike and headed home so Opie would make the run to Nevada. We drove for a bit and finally arrived at TM where Jax was sitting out on his bike.

We parked the bike and I hopped off and ran over to Jax and grabbed him and planted the biggest kiss on him. He was shocked.

Wow babe what was that for?

Cant I just kiss the man I love for no reason? , as I laughed.

You cand do whatever you want to me , as Jax laughed.

Opie and Jax stood outside talking about the run to Nevada and I just grabbed my jacket and headed towards my car with the drink samples. I knew I had to find out what was in those drinks before Jax found out and all hell broke loose. I started the car and peeled out of TM like a bat outta hell and drove straight to the hospital.

When I arrived I ran into my office and called Margaret.

Can you come down to the hospital ASAP?

Yes, what is this about?

Ill explain when you get here it is urgent .

Margaret arrived about 15 minutes later and walked into my office and I was hysterical. I explained to her what I had done with Opie and I told her I had to get the results ASAP to prove to Jax that I wasnt trying to cheat on him because I love him more than anything.

Maragaret agreed to help and took the samples to the lab and put a STAT order on it for me .. now all there was to do was wait for the results. All of a sudden my phone rang, it was Jax on the prepaid.

Hi, babe whats up?

Why did you leave TM so fast?

Oh sorry I got called into work, it was an emergency, not sure what time I will be home .

Ok, just wanted to tell you I love you and I will see ya tomorrow afternoon, give the boys a kiss for me .

I will and I love you too, be careful please .

As I hung up with Jax , Margaret came in with the results and just what I thought our drinks were drugged. I pulled out my phone and texted Opie and told him what I had found out. He texted back,

Who knew besides Jax that we were leaving together?

Jax, Tig,Clay and Piney, do you think someone is out to get us?

Yes and I will find out who .

I layed my phone down, rolled up the lab results and grabbed my purse and headed home. As I walked out to my car I got that feeling again like I was being watched . I reached into my purse where my gun was and held on to it until I got to my car. I climbed in and locked the doors and started it and drove off. I was so nervous by the time I got home, I pulled into the driveway ,shut the car off and started towards the door as I walked thru the door I grabbed the mail and there was a manilla envelope addresses to Jax so I set it on the kitchen table and headed to bed to try to figure out what I was going to do to fix this situation I had got myself into.

I layed in bed staring at the ceiling and before I knew it the alarm was going off and I could hear voices in my house. I slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed my gun out of my bag and headed down the hallway to the kitchen to find Jax and Opie laughing. I put my gun on the shelf and entered the kitchen.

Morning babe, sleep well ?

No, just stared at the ceiling .

Jax noticed the envelope and grabbed it and opened it while I was getting coffee, then I heard Jax scream NOOOOOO!

I dropped the cup and turned around to find Jax and Opie punching each other and I screamed STOP.

Jax stopped and turned towards me and said how could you do this to me with my best friend, you told me cheating was a deal breaker and you go out and do this to me .

Jax its not what you think, please listen to me and even Opie told him the same thing.

Jax went off screaming and holloring and he went to grab his kutte and keys and I grabbed them before he could.

Tara give me my shit, Im out of here, I cant trust the woman I have loved anymore or my best friend.

No, I have proof that we were drugged .

You, drugged Tara?

Yes when we were at the cabin Opie grabbed two beers out of the fridge and about 20 minutes later we were both feeling lightheaded, Opie put me on the couch and when I opened my eyes I thought I was with you and grabbed him and kissed him, it was your face Jax that I could see not Opies.

Brother believe her I truly thought I was with Lyla and then I heard something and ran out only to hear a bike in the distance.

Jax stopped in his tracks because he was about to punch Opie again, and he turned towards me and asked for the proof and I went and grabbed it and he read it and Margaret even confirmed it to ease his mind.

Jax looked at Opie bleeding and grabbed him a rag and some ice and apologized over and over for over reacting. Opie was cool with it and he understood where Jax was coming from. Opie looked at me and then turned towards Jax and said I would never try to steal your old lady, she has been nothing but kind and caring towards me and the kids since Lyla has been gone, I just wish I had the kind of relationship you and Tara have .

Opie you do but you have to remember we have been working on this since we were 16 years old and believe me we have had our ups and downs and right now Im pretty sure she wants nothing to do with me over this whole situation.

I had left the room because I was so upset and Jax entered the room and sat next to me and started to apologize to me for over reacting even though he had pictures of us kissing and almost having sex.

I looked at Jax and in between the tears I replied I could never do that to you even though I have truly thought about it a few times but then I look down at my ring and remember what we have been thru, I am committed to this relationship but there are some people who do not want us together .

Jax got up and went back to the kitchen and I followed and he picked up the pictures again and studied them and noticed the one thing that gave the identity of the person who took the pictures. Look here at the reflection off the glass in this picture, who does it look like and he showed both Opie and I and we replied TIG .

Jax grabbed his shit and Opie was right behind him and I knew they were headed back to TM where he was. I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car and left and tried to get to the clubhouse before them but they were just pulling in when I got there. I slammed on the brakes and stopped my car and ran after them when I got in the clubhouse they were beating the shit out of Tig and I screamed stop but they were not listening and then Clay appeared and pulled Jax and Opie off of Tig and asked what the hell was going on.

Jax replied you had him follow Tara and Opie and then you had him drug their drinks and Tara thought she was with me and she kissed Opie who thought he was with Lyla .

Tig proceeded to tell Jax what a slut I was and that I was nothing but a cheap bitch.

Jax went ballistic and went after him again but Clay blocked him.

Why would I do something like this Jax , Clay replied

Because you think Tara would rat out the club if she ever left

Clay didnt say anything and Tig finally piped up and said Yes I took the pictures for Clay all because of how Tara was acting at the welcome home party, she was grinding on you and dancing with Opie and just plain acting weird so we thought if we could get her out of the picture then the club might be safe .

I looked at Tig and Clay and replied I would never rat on the club even if I did leave Jax all I want is for my boys to be safe and out of this life . I walked over and punched Tig in the face then

I turned around and left the clubhouse and headed towards my car when a set of headlights showed up behind me it was Lylas car.

Lyala is that you ?

Yes, give me a hug and I did, it was so good to see her

Have you seen Opie, I want to suprise him

Yes he should be coming out of the clubhouse in a minute, Umm I need to go so I will call you tomorrow, okay?

Sure, talk to you tomorrow

Just as I turned my car around to leave the guys were coming out of the clubhouse and Lyla ran over to Opie who was smiling ear to ear.

I decided not to go home and stopped at the liquor store and grabbed a gallon of Jack Daniels and headed to the first place Jax ever took me ,... Out to the lake where there was a small cave overlooking it. I drove for about an hour and finally arrived and found a spot to park and shut the car off and walked up to the cave. I sat down in the sand and popped open the bottle and took a few shots and gazed at the stars when I heard the sound of a Harley pulling up. I could see Jax walking up and I told him if he was here to fight it wasnt going to happen.

Babe I didnt come here to fight, I came here to apologize and talk

Well then grab a seat and talk, I told you exactly what had happen and I was honest with you

I know you did and thats why im here, I had a long talk with Opie and he said the same thing and I believe both of you, but the thought of losing you would kill me, you were sent here again to let me do things different and I want our boys to be safe and you to be happy .

I took another couple of swigs and looked at Jax and said I love you and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me and if you didnt then I would totally understand.

Jax stood up and reached out for me and I stoood in front of him and he pulled me close and cupped his hands around my face and kissed me like the first time we were here. It was an intense feeling that was rushing thru my body. His strong hands were sliding up my shirt and he pulled me even closer, I knew he wanted me and Im sure he knew I wanted him more than ever.

Jax pulled away and pulled me towards the water and we started to get out of our clothes and climbed into the water and started kissing again, he slowly kissed my cheek, then my neck and he slowly made his way down my chest to my breasts and started sucking on my nipples and I started to moan.

Jax make love to me right here right now .

Why is that an order?

As I caught my breath I replied Yes it is make love to me right now .

Jax slowly slid his hard member into me and I moaned so loud that it echoed, as he kept thrusting I let out numerouse moans until I came and then Jax thrusted a few more time and he released his hot juices into me.

We were both tired and cold so we ran up to the cave and wrapped up in a blanket I had brought to sit on and Jax started a fire and we cuddled up together and talked and promised that if we ever had the thought of cheating that we would tell each other and work out the problems that lead to the possibility of cheating. We talked some more and then ended up drifting off to sleep and waking up to Opie and Lyla standing over us.

GOOD MORNING

Jax looked up and then shook me and I turned over and chuckled, only you two would find us .

We came here to let you know I told Lyla everything and she was upset at first but then when she read the lab results she calmed down and she wanted to see you Tara.

Umm okay can I get dressed first .

Oh sure sorry we will wait down by the lake

I looked at Jax and he just leaned over and kissed me and said Babe I love you more than anything and nothing is going to come between us and as for my friendship with Opie its stronger than ever.

Im happy to hear that and I got dressed and walk down to the lake and talked with Lyla and everything was back to normal.

Jax, Opie, Lyla and I spent the day at the lake and then we drove to the cabin but not before stopping at the store and picking up drinks and food for a bbq at the cabin with all the kids. When we arrived at the cabin the kids were hanging out with Piney setting the table and Jax fired the grill up and Lyla and I got the food prepped to be grilled and Opie was getting all the drinks set up for everyone. We gave the food to Jax and we all waited til it was cooked and we all sat down for a nice relaxing family meal and thats exactly what we did.


End file.
